Strong Together
by White Maid
Summary: Hope has not yet dispersed in this Perfect World. Or has it when the Realm of Reflection shatters?


"Everyone out, out! Get out of here, quickly!"

The Peach Blossom Fairy was frantic as she tried to get many people out through her own unique and experienced teleportation spells. The Realm of Reflection was no longer a beautiful white sculpture. Now, the power of the strongest Wraith's was falling upon the marble tiling that hung so high above the misty clouds below. Higher-ranked warriors stayed back a bit to let the young ones move away and out of the realm, their hands glowing in preperation for an onslaught.

A Cleric, experienced yet not quite there, broke herself from the meditation trance she had dove well within. No longer could she see the wisdom and courage her mind was giving her. What filled her vision was the trampling feet of many people running out of the Realm of Reflection, stopping their meditation to avoid the Wraith's.

Summoning her horse in a heartbeat, she slipped right onto the saddle and raced towards the Fairy. But she stopped to look around. Cracks, as thick as those within the deepest of trenches, started to bellow smoke and hands of hellish texture began to accumulate quickly along the edges of those cracks. These grinning, rotten faces wanted so much to be a threat to all forms of life. And she knew it.

The young woman faintly paled as the horse panicked, its front legs kicking up wildly with a high-pitched whinny. "No, no! Come!" Speaking in frantic elven, she guided the horse out by it's reins, pleased by its loyalty towards her as it raced down the crumbling paths. She glanced over her shoulder and at the falling texture just before she leaped through the portal.

A mob now stood outside of the mirror that now began to fog up black, the edges no longer glowing a radiant gold but now a placid silver. She shivered as the Fairy now moved out and used her hands to hold up the barrier with Mira Laedi, their hands together for extra strength.

Everyone watched in awe or fear, wondering what would become of the realm that had given them so much experienced and well-being. The glass cracked viciously with a shriek before it exploded, leaving both women to scream and fall back.

The Cleric dropped from her steed that held fast in place to immediately heal them, eyes filled with worry. No longer did vitality keep their faces soft as they now looked fearful, eyes wide and chins low.

"The Wraith's," Mira Laedi whispered, "have overtaken o-our territory. Realm of Reflection is no longer safe." She hung her head in despair. Murmurs echoed through the crowd, some out of anger or even just despair. Some feared, despite the broken glass, that the Wraith's could slip in.

A young Venomancer stepped up, a pataka over her shoulder and her fox ears perked up in courage. "Realm of Reflection is now a dungeon? Then we must lay claim to what is rightfully ours!" A moment of silence followed but not once did she back down, knowing her words were right. A Seeker stepped up, swinging around a glowing and powerful sword. His third eye glowed almost violently with his wisdom.

"Then we will fight to remove their filth." Not a second too soon, a Barbarian spoke up, his throaty growl very brave. "We fight for the experience," he said, rolling his massive shoulders as if to faintly stretch.

The Cleric now stood, helping up both women by their hands with a gentle smile. "We fight for what is right." The two young women looked to one another before they smiled and looked back to the many warriors. Determination, courage and belief was flooding through this crowd and this made them agree to it.

The Peach Blossom Fairy opened her arms. "Then let us purify the Realm of Reflection from the evil of the Wraith's! For those of you who wish good upon the ruins now, raise your hand and run forth."

The Cleric looked around, watching many hands raise in different areas surrounding her. She too, raised his hand proudly. With a nod, Mira Laedi raised her delicate hands to the mirror, watching the disgusting fogged look take over as the shattered pieces formed with soft 'clinks.' Already moving into teams, warriors raced forth to purge the beckoning evil that pulsed.

The Cleric jumped, feeling a warm hand on her shoulder. Glancing up to see an Assassin, his handsome face clearly asking for assisstance, she managed a sweet smile and a nod before she leaping into the team and heading right in, a Barbarian leading them on. Perfect World would always be united, through good and bad. And as far as she was concerned, would never fall. Ever.


End file.
